This invention relates generally to dress and sport casual socks, and more particularly to an improved sock in which moisture distribution, wicking, evaporation and other phases of control, as well as stretch and cushioning, are all managed by the sock construction.
The moisture that occurs or develops in the foot area is necessary and healthful; however it is also uncomfortable, in excess. On average, after a foot is in a shoe for 10 minutes, the temperature in the shoe will reach approximately 105 degrees Fahrenheit. Moreover, in a typical day, a foot in a dress shoe may produce 2-4 ounces of moisture inside the shoe.
Currently it has been the practice to rely upon hydrophobic (i.e. non absorbent) yarn worn against the skin to remove moisture away from the skin. Hydrophobic yarns consisting of synthetic resinous material (petroleum based) are non-absorbent, and can result in an uncomfortably wet sock condition underfoot due to impeded air flow and heat retentive characteristics of the yarn. In contrast, the typical dress or sport casual sock is formed entirely of hydrophilic (i.e., absorbent) yarn, such as cotton or wool, to provide maximum comfort. However, the hydrophilic yarn retains the moisture rather than removing the moisture away from the skin. Thus, there is need for an improved sock in which moisture collection and disposition are better managed.
One such solution is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,007, entitled Moisture Management Sock issued to the same inventor as the present invention and is incorporated herein by reference. The ""007 patent provides a sock construction utilizing a combination of hydrophilic and hydrophobic yarn zones. This construction is especially suited for athletic activities in which the wearers"" foot generates a large amount of moisture that must be wicked and evaporated. In particular, the toe and heel portions are knit predominantly, or entirely, of hydrophilic yarn while the instep portion extending therebetween is knit of hydrophobic yarn so that moisture absorbed from the wearer""s foot by the hydrophilic yarn in the toe portion is transferred by wicking action into the hydrophobic yarn in the instep portion and then to the leg portion to be evaporated therefrom.
However, the amount of hydrophobic yarn required still causes heat retention, especially for dress and sport casual applications. If too much hydrophobic yarn is used, the hydrophobic yarn will cause the foot to generate more moisture than the hydrophobic yarn can remove, and thus the sock becomes ineffective. Heat retention is especially problematic in dress shoes. Within the enclosed environment of a shoe there is very little air flowxe2x80x94even less in dress shoes as most athletic shoes are usually vented. Yet dress shoes are commonly worn for longer periods of time than athletic shoes. Thus, there is as great if not greater need for efficient moisture control in a dress or sport casual sock than an athletic sock.
The present invention improves upon the ""007 patent by providing a construction more suitable for moisture management needs of dress and sport casual socks rather than athletic socks.
More particularly, the present invention provides an improved moisture management sock through the use of alternating hydrophilic and hydrophobic rings in the foot portion of the sock.
In accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel, cost effective moisture management dress and sport casual sock.
It is a major object of the invention to provide an improved sock meeting the above described moisture management needs in a dress or sport casual sock. The concept upon which the invention is based is the use of both hydrophilic and hydrophilic yarn in a sock, to first absorb or dry-off the skin, locally, using hydrophilic yarn, and thus to remove or transfer the moisture from the hydrophilic to hydrophobic yarn and to an area where evaporation can more readily take place.
It is another object of the invention to provide a moisture management sock that has low heat retention and high moisture removal capability.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a moisture management sock that is more subtle in appearance for dress and sport casual applications than for athletic applications.
The moisture management sock of the present invention includes, briefly, a toe portion knit of predominantly of hydrophilic yarn; a heel portion knit of predominantly of hydrophilic yarn; and alternating rings of hydrophobic and hydrophilic yarn located between said toe portion and said heel portion. Moisture absorbed from the wearer""s foot by the hydrophilic yarn is transferred by wicking action into the hydrophobic rings to be evaporated therefrom.
The present invention has other objects and advantages which are set forth in the description of the Best Mode of Carrying Out the. Invention. The features and advantages described in the specification, however, are not all inclusive, and particularly, many additional features and advantages will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the drawings, specification, and claims herein.